Merry Christmas
by MareisuinShihaku
Summary: Reisu, Koatorii, and Sumi are busy decorating their school. Of course, a certain death crow decides to bring some certain other people to a certain situation... Oneshot, ReiMari.


"Decorate?"

The bell rang loudly, resonating throughout the school as a blonde-redhead wearing a shrine maiden's outfit and a witch hat flew out just a ways from the school gates on her broom. Pursuing her was a purple-haired magician with a less than noticeable moon headband and wearing a black one piece dress with red bat wings and a hell vampire with yellow-black hair and crow wings with jewels hanging on the tips.

The blonde-redhead nodded, a smile occupying her face. "Yeah! I was planning to spiff up this boring school of ours at night, where people would least expect it." The magician tilted her head confusedly while the vampire giggled. "And how do you think we can 'spiff up' the whole school in just a few hours, Reisu?"

Reisu wandered off into thinking, before she let out a huge grin. "Some help from my little youkai dolls of course."

Digging her hands into a bag the magician hastily threw at her, she pulled out two red-and-white orbs and pocketing them underneath her hat. "These two are all I'll be needin'. By the way, Koatorii, did you have any leftover mistletoe from last year's party?"

The magician, Koatorii, asked, "Why…?"

"Oh, no reason. I figured, if we were going to decorate this place, why not play Matchmaker as well? We haven't done that in quite a while," Reisu replied with a sly grin. "Are you with me, Sumi, Koatorii?"

The duo nodded, the carbon copy of the same grin appearing on their faces as Koatorii flew off to her house and snatch a couple of Christmas lights and, of course, mistletoe.

Nightfall came quickly came. Reisu poked her head from the restroom as she checked for any guards patrolling the school. Spotting one, she reacted quickly and raven wings sprouted from her back, and black cat ears popped out from under her hat. Two black cat tails appeared from her red skirt and the hybrid grinned naughtily, flying out on her broom, surprising the guard effectively as he shone the flashlight he held in a hurry.

Reisu appeared in a flash behind him and he twirled around, ready with a gun in his free hand. "Ufufu~" the death crow's laugh resonated throughout the silent hallway and the guard instinctively dropped the flashlight. From the shadows, Reisu drew a card from a deck that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and she murmured, "**Scream: Disappear**…"

Before the guard could react, a number of glaring eyes stared at him and he opened his mouth to call for help, his hand fumbling for his remote.

He disappeared before anything could happen.

Reisu sighed as she placed the card back on the deck, said deck dissipating into the wind. '_Koatorii? Ya there? It's safe. … Don't ignore me, I know you can hear me for god's sake._' She thought as a few seconds later, Koatorii and Sumi came out from the restroom.

There was now something different about them though. Koatorii had two eyeballs circling her connected by a wire. The open one was pink and the closed one was a deep green, and these eyes apparently gave her the ability to read minds. A small red devil tail was barely noticeable from its spot under her dress and she now carried a book under her arm. Sumi, however, had an orange cannon in place of her right arm and she had tied her hair to a ponytail with a green ribbon. A red eye was placed in the middle of her chest and she wore a red-orange shirt with a green skirt.

Anyway.

Koatorii hovered above the ground with untrusting eyes as Sumi readied the cardboard box she held with her two hands. Reisu quickly looked around again and nodded, the sign that it was still safe for them to go and continue with their initial plan. Grabbing the two orbs from under her hat, she aimed them at the ground and whispered, "Come out Yasui, Hito!"

Two figures materialized on the pavement. One was slightly shorter than the other and wore a shrine maiden's outfit similar to Reisu's, except that Reisu's was red and white while this one was blue and violet. Her red hair was tied into a ponytail that was longer than Sumi's by a violet ribbon with blue frills. Two violet hair tubes hung on both sides of her face and red eyes stared at the trio.

The other figure was male, and wore a black and white outfit exactly like a western styled witch. Blonde hair reached out on his shoulders and a witch hat not unlike Reisu's was planted on top of his head. A waiting smile was the current state of his lips.

"Yes…?" the female asked softly. "What is it?"

Sumi grinned. "Well… we just had a really Christmas-y idea…"

Koatorii continued, "And we really can't do this by ourselves…"

"So you guys are gonna help us! Sound good?" Reisu finished, spreading out her arms in a regal fashion. The dup were none too impressed, but the warlock nodded. "What's in it for us though?" he asked.

"… A rela-"

"SHH! QUIET SUMI! Ahem, maybe, some, uh… money," Reisu responded in a panic and unsure tone. The shrine maiden's eyes glittered at the mention of money and she nodded immediately. "Alright then! Hito and I'll help to the best of our ability!"

"… Are you sure Yasui-chan? Will you drop off in the middle of fixing things up like last time and end up making me carry you again?" Hito asked with a sweat drop as he reminded Yasui of that one embarrassing moment. "O-of course not. I swear," she muttered, a blush faintly visible on her cheeks despite the obvious lack of light in the area.

Koatorii raised an eyebrow, the pink eyeball floating around restlessly. "Is that so."

Sumi laughed a bit, before she silenced herself and coughed, straightening to her full height, with only reached up to Yasui. "Er. I was planning we do the library first, since that's the place we know the most about…"

Reisu nodded, an excited grin crossing her face. "Awesome! Now you're thinking, bro. Let's get to work!"

"… wait a minute, what are we even going to do anyway?" Hito asked with a hint of desperation. Yasui stared at the string of unlit lights forced on her open palms. "It _is _December, isn't it? Plus, I checked the calendar a while ago, and it said today was of the Ten Yokubo… so we should be expecting those visitors Reisu has been yakking on and on about."

With that, Yasui grabbed Hito's hand and followed the trio heading to the library.

"Put that angel over there Sumi! No, no, not over there, next to the bookshelf with the huge milk book!" Reisu ordered, pointing at where she wanted to hang the little angel statue as she strung another Christmas light around a huge pile of books that was just barely able to keep from falling.

Koatorii gritted her teeth as she flew upwards to try and position the plastic candy cane around the chandelier Hito and Yasui had carefully set up. This decision sent her tumbling as one of the flames of the candles nearly burned the sleeve of her dress. Sumi giggled at the magician's predicament but the angel dropped off the position it was in. Koatorii raised her middle finger at the fuming hell vampire as she hastily tried to fix it.

Yasui arranged several of the books in a pattern so that is resembled a Christmas tree – speaking of, Hito had just stuck a tree beside the entrance and decorated it with various designs of peace symbols and Santa Claus's face, as well as materializing one of his star-shaped danmaku and aimed it gently at the tip of the tree. Reisu was in awe for a moment before she returned to placing fairy statues with a blue-violet flame protected by a glass case beside the statue in every corner and atop several bookshelves.

Koatorii called for Sumi and she arrived, tilting her head confusedly. The magician simply showed her one of the mistletoe plants she had and the same grin from this afternoon appeared on her face once again. "Y'know, we'll place this on top of the door. A guy and a girl are bound to have their unfortunate fate be tied together with this little plant anyway, right~?"

The duo giggled quietly before Koatorii pocketed it and decided to hang it at the morning, so it stays sparkly from her danmaku shower a few hours before. Reisu, from the corner of her eye, saw it and sighed, thinking, '_Hopeless romantic…'_

This sent her a smack on the face by Koatorii.

An hour had passed before they hand successfully decorated the entire library, and the library itself was pretty big, you know. The tree was placed next to the entrance, as stated before, and was adorned with peace symbols of every religion – the circle with an upside down Y, the pointer and middle finger, the yin-yang, the dove, and more – as well as the star danmaku that glowed with all the colors of the rainbow atop it. The bookshelves almost looked like they were being guarded by the fairy statues and blue-violet flames with the angels lining the walls with their trumpets and halos. The books were arranged properly, but if you looked from above, it would resemble the setup of a Christmas tree (Yasui worked long and hard on this). The chandelier dangling from the ceiling looked fit for a king, if it wasn't the numerous tape around the 'arms' as it kept falling from Koatorii's antics on trying to hang the candy canes on it. It worked out in the end, surprisingly. A snow globe with miniature snowmen and saints was positioned on the counter, next to a pile of books that showed how to bake cookies and brownies for the cold winter that was soon to come. Before you ask, yes, the way the pile had almost every single baking book in the library found by Hito was purposely arranged.

To make a long paragraph short, the library looked very Christmas-y.

Reisu huffed, crossing her arms on her chest as she grinned at her allies and her work. "Good job everyone~ But remember, our school has classrooms, gyms and cafeterias and it's gonna be hell for us to decorate this whole place by ourselves! Which is why—"

"Good evening."

Jumping at the sudden voice, Reisu turned to look at the unknown person who said it. "Hah? D'ya say anything, Sumi? Koatorii? Yasui or Hito?"

All four shook their heads, equally confused as Koatorii halted and used her mind-reading abilities to sense anyone in the area besides the five of them.

Her eyes suddenly flashed open and she fired a barrage of blue and black arrow danmaku at a random direction, the danmaku easily deflected by a barrier and they disappeared altogether. "Why so hostile? It's me, Koatorii…" another voice spoke.

Koatorii's eyes widened. "! Mom? That you?"

A woman very much like Koatorii flitted out of the darkness not shined on by lights. She had two pairs of black bat wings; a small pair on the sides of her head and a bigger pair at her back. She wore a black dress with a red tie and long white sleeves and her long red hair drifted down to about waist-length. She smiled at the surprised Koatorii and said, "Yup~ Miss me?"

Sumi raised an eyebrow at Reisu asking, "It was today? The day Yukari allowed our parents to visit us in the dead of the night?"

The death crow nodded with a cheeky grin as she flew upwards a bit, hovering above the ground. "Yuuup~ But I think mom's being dragged by other-mom again. Lazy shrine maiden."

"Just like you… right?" a voice asked groggily as the owner of the voice floated in, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. She was dressed in a red shrine maiden uniform like Reisu's and wore white detachable sleeves. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon and she had a yellow neckerchief. Behind her was another girl with a witch hat and dressed in a black and white outfit of a witch's. She had blonde hair and rode a broom with a satisfied grin on her face.

Reisu nodded, unsurprised at her mother's sudden appearance. The witch flew forward in front of the death crow's face and whispered, "When I found her, she was in her sarashi… apparently, she was gambling with Yukari all night until she remembered today was Ten Yokuba Day… heehee."

Reisu resisted the urge to laugh as the shrine maiden stared at the duo in confusion. "What are you laughing about now? Have a new blackmail story for Aya, don't you?" she asked suspiciously. Turning her head to Sumi, she flicked a small, folded piece of paper. "From Flandre."

Sumi swiftly caught the paper and almost burned it but she quickly patted the fire down. Opening it, she skimmed the contents and smiled. "'Can't come, burning everything with Okuu' huh…" she muttered before stuffing the paper in her skirt pocket. "Eh, there's always next month~"

Koatorii skipped over and grinned suddenly. "Hey, hey. Since you guys don't need to leave until our school opens and people start flooding in, can you help us with our little project?" she asked as politely as she could. Reisu and Sumi raised their eyebrows at the magician but they needed more helping hands anyway, so they dropped the look.

Koatorii's mother went into a 'thinking' pose as she looked at her daughter untrustingly. "Are you sure this one will be safe? Last time made Reimu and Marisa start shooting danmaku at you, Reisu and Sumi and nearly bring down the whole school," she stated. Reisu giggled at that. "Ahh… I remember that one. Good times, good times…"

Yasui resisted the urge to smack Reisu across the face. That had happened when Hito wasn't there yet and one of her enemies held her hostage until someone would explain what in the seven hells happened…

Back to the present, Koatorii nodded vigorously. "I swear! Cross my heart, pray to god."

Reimu, the shrine maiden, looked around the library. "From the looks of this once decrepit old place, I'm guessing you want us to decorate the school. That should be easy…"

"The _whole _school, mind you," Sumi piped in.

Reimu immediately turned on her heel and started walking away but Marisa pulled her by the collar of her shirt, curious about their 'project'. "Really now? What'll I get for this?" she asked.

"Money," Hito persuaded.

"I'M IN!" the duo cried out, evil plans spinning in their minds. Yasui stared incredulously at Hito as he smiled sheepishly. "It was kinda easy…"

Koatorii giggled before looking back up to her mother. "Please mom? They're okay with it isn't it?" she pleaded, using the deadly kitty cat eyes.

"Will that be fine with you, Koakuma?" Reimu asked excitedly, her eyes practically turning into the shape of the \ symbol. Marisa stared at Koakuma with the same eyes of Koatorii's.

Koakuma laughed before sweating and backing away. "Alright, alright. Tell me what you need me to do, but make sure I can do it in the first place."

"ACHIEVEMENT!" Reisu cheered, pumping her fist into the air, then coughing and turning serious. "Er, well, I was going for the gym next since it's the closest and everything…"

-**_So if you actually think I'm going to bother describing everything that happened in the school then THINK AGAIN I don't have that much free time…_**-

"DUDE! Look at this Christmas tree!"

"Screw that, there's a freaking cotton candy stand out here!"

"ARE THOSE STARS?!"

Reisu giggled mischievously as she ducked down after firing a couple of star danmaku into the library via the opened window. Her cat features and wings were hidden once again, and she had a golden yin-yang orbiting around her outstretched arm as she showered the younger children with sparkling stars from her spot on the roof. Next to her was Koatorii, who was busy laughing at the boy staring blankly at the yin-yang from the library and looking out the window. "M-MISS LIBRARIAN! THERE ARE PEOPLE ON THE ROOF!" he screamed as he quickly ran towards the shocked librarian.

Sumi crawled over to them, scaring away some birds resting on the tiles and she played about with a fireball in her hands carelessly. "Regret staying up last night?" she asked sleepily.

"Nope~ Other-mom even gave me some of those memories of Yasui and Hito under the mistletoe for the third time in a row this Christmas!" Reisu responded with a grin as she reminisced.

Koatorii smiled. "Ah, yeah, that part was my second favorite. The best one was when you fell off Mom and smashed on top of Reimu, which sent her tumbling on Marisa, causing her to accidentally shoot a danmaku shower on Sumi. I wasn't involved at all! I am so awesome."

"I think the reason you weren't hurt was because you were at the other side of the cafeteria at that point…" Sumi grumbled, tossing the fireball at Koatorii's face. The magician deflected it casually with a summoned barrier.

"Hey. What do you guys think we should do on February ten plus four?" Reisu announced suddenly, a glint appearing in her eye. The duo tilted their heads confusedly before what she said was able to be calculated in their brains, the same glint passing by. "… Do you think we could ask to borrow Aya's camera on this?" Koatorii asked quietly.

"Why not."

**YAAAH! ADVANCED MERRY CHRISTMAS ERRYBODY! :D**

**Since I'm bored and feeling blackmail-y right now, here! Have an extra! For all those ReiMari fans out there since obviously, these two are Touhoumon of them. **

_Flashback to when _it _happened…_

_"Sumi, Sumi! Ready for the plan?" Reisu asked, holding up some mistletoe with Koatorii beside her. The hell vampire blinked at them for a while before she said, "Oh! Ohh. Ohh! Yeah, that plan right?" she asked for confirmation. Koatorii nodded._

_"Perfect~"_

_The trio scuttled off quickly to the cafeteria door, and Reisu hung the mistletoe, disguising it as a bell with a little plastic angel stuck to it. Sumi hid underneath a table and Reisu was next to her. Koatorii casually flew towards Yasui and Hito and said, "Yo, uh, we ran out of beads to hang on the door handle. The boxes with them are outside, but we're busy with something else. Could you guys get it for us?" _

_Yasui raised an eyebrow. "I find this… highly doubtful. I thought you had brought the boxes in?"_

_Koatorii started to sweat. "Yeah, but… we left that outside by mistake. Please? I'll put in some extra money with your reward if you do it." _'I don't think a few yen will matter to Reisu…' _she thought nervously, glancing back at the death crow._

_Hito sighed. "Ah, well, fine. Yasui-chan?" he asked, waiting for the unsure miko._

_"I still have a bad feeling about this but… alright." She gave up, following the warlock to the door with the disguised mistletoe. Sumi held her breath as they walked toward it, closer…_

_Closer…_

_Still closer…!_

_Then Yasui stopped._

_Sumi's jaw dropped to the floor and Yasui looked at Hito. "Why don't you do it? I find everything about this slightly suspicious…"_

_Hito tilted his head. "Well, alright then," he replied as he whipped out his broom and—_

_Sumi pushed Yasui next to Hito quickly, in which they were now directly under the plant. Reisu, taking advantage, jumped out from under her hiding spot and walked over to them as if she had just came from somewhere else. "Oh ho, look who's under the mistletoe now~" she stated in a singsong voice, her eyebrows rising suggestively._

_Immediately, the duo's faces grew red, and Yasui glared at the whistling Sumi as she walked past as innocently as possible. Which was not innocent at all. "You…! You planned this, didn't you?!"_

_"It's the rule Yasuiiii~ you can't run from it~!" Koatorii stated slyly, barely able to contain her laughter. "Go on~ it's nothing to be afraid of! 'Specially if it's with Hito."_

_"What's with the last part?!"_

_Reisu stared at them impatiently. "Yasui~ you're dodging the subject of having to kiss Hito. Do it already~! See, he's waiting."_

_Hito was blankly looking at the miko next to him with shock and a scarlet face. The pink eyeball belonging to Koatorii circled her and the magician giggled. "Yeeep~ and we'll keep doing this 'till you don't need us to kiss!" she said, responding to the thought in Hito's mind._

_"I-I-Wha—" Yasui protested but Sumi casually flew over to her and pushed her once again, this time in the direction of Hito._

_It worked like a charm._

**Envision however you think it happened, ufufu~ Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS ONCE AGAIN, and I hope I get presents… and money… donaaaations…**

**_Reisu, 12/09/12_**


End file.
